Uwierz w Anioły
by Kirusiek
Summary: Dean Winchester nie wierzył w Anioły... Do czasu.


Dean siedział na kanapie w obskurnym motelu oglądając razem z Samem jakąś kreskówkę. Nie narzekał na dobór kanału, bo i tak cudem było, że znajdujący się w pokoju telewizor w ogóle cokolwiek odbierał. Jak zwykle byli tu tylko we dwójkę, co było czymś normalnym po śmierci ich matki. Ojciec zostawiał ich samych sobie, podczas gdy samemu wyruszał na łowy. Dean wmawiał sobie, że tak było dla nich lepiej, że tu byli bezpieczniejsi, jednak w głębi czuł ból. Chciał by mogli wieść normalne, pogodne życie, którego jego młodszy brat nawet nie znał. Wiedział jednak, że nie było to możliwe. Wszystkie szczęśliwe rodzinne chwile spłonęły tamtej nocy w Lawrence.

Westchnął cicho i wstał z kanapy z zamiarem pójścia do łazienki, jego uwagę przykuł jednak fragment jakieś kolorowej ulotki lub wycinka z gazety, który wystawał z torby z rzeczami Sama. Nie pytając o pozwolenie sięgnął po papier i zmarszczył lekko czoło na widok dużego napisu „Uwierz w anioły, one w Ciebie wierzą". Co za oklepany tekst, po co jego bratu potrzebny był ten śmieć?

-Hej Sammy nie powinieneś wierzyć ludziom, którzy na siłę wciskają ci swoją religię –powiedział spoglądając na brata. Wnioskował, że Sam musiał dostać ten papier od jakiegoś oślepionego swą religią pajaca.

Sam słysząc słowa starszego brata oderwał spojrzenie od telewizora i spojrzał w jego kierunku od razu dostrzegając ulotkę w jego ręku

-Ale anioły naprawdę istnieją i pilnują każdego. Usłyszą jeśli się do nich pomodlisz –odpowiedział Sam spokojnie patrząc tak niewinnym ale zarazem pewnym swych słów spojrzeniem, że Dean nie miał serca tłumaczyć mu, że nie istniało coś takiego jak anioł. Napotkali na swej drodze już naprawdę wiele paranormalnych istot, jednak wśród nich na pewno nie było aniołów. Ojciec również nigdy o nich nie wspominał. Dean nic więcej na ten temat już nie powiedział odkładając ulotkę na miejsce. Jeśli Sam chciał wierzyć w siłę wyższą i to mu pomagało to Dean nie zamierzał sprowadzać go na ziemię, przynajmniej nie teraz.

* * *

><p>Kolejny niezbyt przyjaźnie wyglądający motel. Dean westchnął cicho, powinien był już przywyknąć do tego gdzie sypiali, ale naprawdę nie pogardziłby czymś lepszym. Już teraz przeczuwał, że na starość będzie miał spore problemy z kręgosłupem od spania w samochodzie czy na niewygodnych motelowych łóżkach. Tym razem jednak nie zamierzał jakoś szczególnie narzekać. Był wykończony po polowaniu i marzył już tylko o tym by rzucić się na łóżko i przespać co najmniej tydzień. Ten cholerny wilkołak kazał im się sporo nabiegać zanim w końcu oberwał srebrną kulką w łeb. Dean jęknął z ulgą rozwalając się na łóżku, na co Sam pokręcił tylko głową z dezaprobatą, choć również był wykończony. Położył się powoli i spojrzał kątem oka na brata. Zanim jednak pozwoli sobie zasnąć musiał coś zrobić.<p>

Dean był już bliski całkowitego odpłynięcia do krainy snów, gdy usłyszał cichy szum. Zmysły łowcy nie pozwoliły mu tego zlekceważyć, każdy dźwięk mógł bowiem oznaczać niebezpieczeństwo. Wytężył słuch by po chwili uświadomić sobie, że to szept i to na dodatek Sama. Z kim jego brat rozmawiał? Niestety Dean nie mógł zrozumieć słów, więc otworzył lekko oczy by dostrzec, że Sam mówi cicho sam do siebie. Wtedy Dean zrozumiał, że jego brat się modlił. Wiedział, że od dziecka Sam był bardziej religijny i w przeciwieństwie do Deana wierzył w anioły i Boga. Dean jednak nie mógł zrozumieć jak po tym wszystkim co przeszli, po stracie domu, obojga rodziców i tak wielu przyjaciół można było jeszcze wierzyć, że ktoś nad nimi czuwał. To było naprawdę absurdalne. Pomimo tego Dean znowu nic na ten temat nie powiedział. Może po prostu był na to zbyt zmęczony albo jak w dzieciństwie nie mógł po prostu tego zrobić, nie mógł odebrać bratu wiary. Zacisnął mocno powieki. On sam również chciałby wierzyć, dobrze było pokładać nadzieję w kimś potężniejszym i liczyć na jego pomoc i wsparcie. Nie potrafił się jednak do tego przekonać. Nawet bowiem jeśli istniały anioły to były dupkami radującymi się ludzkim nieszczęściem albo po prostu miały wszystko w dupie. Wiedział, że z pewnością nikt nad nim nie czuwał. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć ostatnim słowom jakie usłyszał od matki. Nie było aniołów, które by go strzegły. Wokół był jedynie ból i nienawiść roznoszone przez te wszystkie bestie z jakimi się spotykali. Otoczony ciemnością, w której czaiło się prawdziwe zło nie był w stanie dostrzec światła nad nimi, jak potrafili to zrobić Sam i mama. Nie zamierzał jednak odbierać bratu tego światła.

* * *

><p>Był w rozsypce. Miał tylko jedno zadanie i zawiódł. Dean spojrzał na martwe ciało brata zaciskając pięści. Jego zadaniem było chronić Sama, nie powinien był do tego dopuścić. Zawiódł wszystkich i został teraz sam. Siedział na krześle patrząc pustym wzrokiem na brudny dywan pod swoimi stopami. Bobby wolał wyjść widząc, że Dean był zbyt pogrążony w żalu by docenić jakiekolwiek towarzystwo. Starszy łowca mówił już, że powinni pochować Sama, jednak Dean się na to nie zgadzał. Nie mógł pogodzić się z faktem, że stracił brata. Nie wiedział już nawet jak długo siedział w otępieniu z którego wyrwało go jakiś hałas z zewnątrz. Nie był jednak na siłach by jakoś bardziej się tym przejąć. Jednakże po chwili jego uwagę przykuła książka leżąca na stojącym obok stoliku. To tę właśnie książkę czytał po raz ostatni Sam i na tę myśl Dean poczuł znowu łzy pod powiekami. Jednak szybko je od siebie odpędził dostrzegając wystającą z książki ulotkę. Znał doskonale ten kawałek papieru i nie przypuszczał, że Sam nadal to trzymał. Ulotka była już naprawdę pognieciona, lecz nadal dobrze sprawowała swą rolę zakładki. Dean spojrzał na widniejący na niej napis „Uwierz w anioły". W obecnej sytuacji był gotów spróbować wszystkiego, nawet najbardziej niedorzecznego pomysłu. Był gotów uwierzyć w anioły. Zamknął oczy i odetchnął cicho<p>

-Proszę, jeśli ktoś słucha… Jeśli ktoś naprawdę tam jest to proszę tylko o jeden cud. Nigdy o nic nie prosiłem ale teraz błagam, zwróćcie mi brata –powiedział cicho zaciskając dłonie na kolanach. Zaraz potem otworzył oczy jednak nic się nie zmieniło. Nie było cudu. Dean schował twarz w dłoniach, naprawdę nie wiedział czego niby się spodziewał. Oślepiającego boskiego światła, chórów anielskich i nagłego zmartwychwstania? Dobrze wiedział, że to nie było możliwe. „I gdzie są teraz twoje anioły Sam?" pomyślał przypominając sobie chwile, gdy kłócił się z bratem o istnienie tych istot podczas jednego z polowań. Oczywiście Dean miał rację gdyż „anioł" okazał się po prostu zwykłym duchem. Jednakże nawet pomimo tego wydarzenia Sam nie przestał wierzyć, bez względu na to co usłyszał i jak wiele dowodów otrzymał. Dean uderzył pięścią w biurko w poczuciu bezsilności i opuścił głowę pozwalając łzom swobodnie spływać po policzkach. Po chwili jednak zerwał się z krzesła, wiedział już co może zrobić. Nie będzie pokładał swej nadziei w nieistniejących aniołach, był bowiem tylko jeden sposób i zamierzał to wykorzystać. Wsiadł do Impali i ruszył na rozdroża. Wiedział, że demony go wysłuchają. Nie obchodziły go konsekwencje, w końcu to on zawiódł i teraz musiał za to odpowiedzieć. Dla brata był gotów iść do piekła.

* * *

><p>To był jakiś obłęd, tak jakby jego życie nie było już wystarczająco dziwne. Był gotów uwierzyć chyba w każde możliwe rozwiązanie, nawet tak absurdalne jak to, że demony miały lepszy dzień i postanowiły wypuścić go z piekła. Jednak fakt, że z piekła wyciągnął go pieprzony anioł pański był czymś z czym Dean nie mógł się oswoić. W przeciwieństwie oczywiście do Sama, który przyjął to bez jakichkolwiek obiekcji i promieniał takim entuzjazmem jak gdyby był małą dziewczynką, która dostała w prezencie prawdziwego jednorożca. Dla Deana zaakceptowanie całej sytuacji nie było proste. Co z tego, że widział skrzydła (a raczej tylko cień skrzydeł), co z tego, że Castiel z pewnością był istotą z którą łowcy spotkali się po raz pierwszy biorąc pod uwagę jego odporność na wszelką broń i pieczęcie i co z tego, że Bobby podsunął Deanowi całą stertę książek o aniołach. Dean miał teraz wielką ochotę się upić, pójść spać a gdy się obudzi niech to wszystko okaże się po prostu naprawdę dziwacznym snem. Niestety wiedział, że tak dobrze nie będzie. Teraz pozostawało mu tylko przyjąć do wiadomości, że anioły naprawdę istniały. Niestety znacząco różniły się od tego w co większość ludzi wierzyła. Nie miały aureolki i puchatych skrzydełek a na dodatek były dupkami. Nie mógł być im wdzięczny za to, że wyciągnięto go z piekła skoro anioł zrobił to tylko dlatego iż Dean był im do czegoś potrzebny. Zapewne gdyby nie to Winchester dalej siedziałby tam w dole w towarzystwie demonów. Dopiero co dowiedział się o istnieniu aniołów a już nienawidził tych istot. Były to samolubne i okrutne stworzenia, które nie przejmowały się zupełnie ludźmi. Przez tyle lat Dean widział naprawdę wiele zła, widział cierpienie i śmierć zbyt wielu ludzi a te pierzaste istoty nie zrobiły nic by to zmienić. Miały gdzieś ludzkie prośby i modlitwy oraz z pewnością nikogo nie strzegły. Teraz zaś nagle postanowiły pojawić się na Ziemi i jeszcze oczekują, że Dean będzie grzecznie wykonywał ich polecenia. Niedoczekanie. Niech lepiej wracają do tego swojego Nieba i nie pokazują się tu więcej. Dean nie potrzebował do szczęścia kolejnego paranormalnego stwora.<p>

* * *

><p>Wziął kolejny łyk piwa siedząc wygodnie w fotelu. Jednocześnie obserwował jak Sam uczył Castiela gry w szachy. Trzeba było przyznać, że akurat w tym przypadku anioł był bardzo pojętnym uczniem. Dean naprawdę nie byłby zdziwiony gdyby Castielowi udało się pokonać Sama. Naprawdę ktoś powinien w końcu to zrobić.<p>

Naprawdę lubił te spokojne chwile, kiedy nie musieli polować na kolejnego potwora i szukać sposobów na powstrzymanie końca świata. Czuł się wtedy naprawdę zrelaksowany, wiedział bowiem, że Castiel wyczułby zbliżające się niebezpieczeństwo, ot jeden z plusów posiadania własnego anioła. Dean nigdy nie przypuszczałby, że będzie w stanie chociażby tolerować te pierzaste, boskie istoty co w większości przypadków było prawdą. Rodzeństwo Castiela zazwyczaj nie było zbyt miłe i przyjaźnie nastawione. Jednak chyba w każdej rodzinie musiała pojawić się czarna owca, która wyróżniałaby się spośród reszty. Dean uśmiechnął się spoglądając na Casa w tym swoim nieodłącznym beżowym prochowcu. Tak, tego jednego anioła był w stanie darzyć sympatią. Nawet jeśli pojawiały się między nimi nieporozumienia to Dean zawsze był w stanie wybaczyć to Castielowi, tak bowiem postępowali przyjaciele. Z pewnością mogli nazwać siebie nawzajem przyjaciółmi, wiele bowiem razem przeszli. Castiel zbuntował się przeciwko Niebu, zdradził własne rodzeństwo i był gotów na wszelkie poświęcenia dla jednego człowieka. Dean musiał przyznać, że ta świadomość była niekiedy przytłaczająca. Miewał wyrzuty sumienia, że zdołał sprowadzić anioła na złą drogę, jednakże myśli te schodziły na drugi plan, gdy widział delikatny uśmiech Castiela. Anioł zdawał się bowiem cieszyć towarzystwem Winchesterów, powiedział nawet kiedyś, iż woli przebywać na Ziemi niż pośród swoich braci.

Castiel fuknął cicho z irytacją, gdy Sam po raz kolejny wygrał szachową rozgrywkę i Dean nie mógł powstrzymać wesołego uśmiechu widząc nadąsaną minę anioła. Castiel z każdym dniem stawał się bardziej ludzki. Nie chodziło o to, że upadał lecz o to, że uczył się ludzi, przejmował niektóre nawyki i ukazywał emocje. Dean zaś naprawdę cenił obecność Castiela nie tylko ze względu na to jak silną i przydatną istotą był anioł, lecz bardziej za to, że po prostu był. W każdej trudnej chwili bracia mogli liczyć na jego wsparcie, także duchowe. Z czasem Dean zaczął traktować Castiela jak członka rodziny, anioł stał się dla niego jedną z najważniejszych osób w życiu za którą był gotów umrzeć. Gdyby kilka lat temu ktoś powiedział mu, że tak się to skończy to Dean zapewne zafundowałby tej osobie złamany nos i wybicie kilku zębów. Dean Winchester nie wierzył w anioły, ale jeden z nich stał się jego najlepszym przyjacielem i członkiem rodziny.


End file.
